FIG. 9 shows a conventional universal motor which comprises a stator and a rotor (not shown). The stator comprises a stator core 12′ and windings 14′. The stator core 12′ comprises a square yoke with four sides and four poles 124′ each extending inwardly from a corresponding side in radial directions. The poles have a neck which joins the pole to the yoke. The windings 14′ are wound on the necks. In order to allow the rotor to have a large diameter, the necks have a small length in the radial direction. Therefore, the windings are formed by coils which have a small length but a large height. That is, the length of the wire in the turns of the coils near the outside of the coil is substantially larger than the first wound turns which results in waste of material.